A cutter/grinder pump system is used as a wastewater conveyance system that has the ability to reduce the size of solid matter that may be entrained in the target fluid. Waste from water-using systems in commercial and household settings, such as appliances (e.g., toilets, bathtubs, washing machines, etc.) and other components, can be transported to a holding tank in which the grinder pump is disposed. Upon activation, the pump can be used to cut and/or grind the solids entrained fluid waste into a fine slurry, and pump it to a treatment system handling conduit (e.g., central processing or septic system). A grinder pump and cutter pump are different from a typical effluent pump in that a cutter or grinder assembly is installed that reduces solids prior to entry into the pump.